black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Kendrick
:"There's a fight soon to be underway in Nassau. A fight that we're entitled to be a part of. A fight to answer a cowardly crime. A fight that's been stolen from us, by you fucking people. So, the way I see it, every one of you owes us a fight. And Mr. Milton is here to collect" :―Kendrick to the captive pirates Lieutenant Kendrick was a redcoat officer in the service of Woodes Rogers. He was among the several hundred redcoats led by Captain Berringer in a mutiny to stay in Nassau and destroy the pirate threat. He was trusted by Rogers, acting as his second-in-command aboard the Lion. Biography Season Four Kendrick is among the group of redcoats that captures De Groot, Dr. Howell and Colin after the pirate invasion is repelled. He is quite antagonistic towards his prisoners, forcibly pushing them to the ground. He looks on with pleasure as Berringer removes one of De Groot's ears as recompense. Kendrick accompanies Governor Rogers aboard the Lion in an attempt to draw out Edward Teach from his position blockading Nassau's bay. While they succeed in their task, Eleanor is unable to leave for Philadelphia before the pirates reclaim Nassau. Eventually, the Revenge ''catches up to the ''Lion. After battering the ship with cannon fire, Teach and Anne Bonny lead their vanguard aboard the Lion ''while Jack Rackham remains aboard the ''Revenge. After they're aboard, Rogers and Kendrick spring their trap and lead their men from below decks. After a fierce fight, the majority of the pirates are either killed or captured, including Bonny and Teach, prompting Jack to surrender. Kendrick then watches as Teach is keelhauled three times, simply refusing to die. Rogers loses patience and dispatches Teach with a bullet to the head. Kendrick then removes the infamous Blackbeard's head with his knife. Rogers and Kendrick come across Mr. Rawls heading towards open ocean. Rawls then gives them the news that Nassau has fallen and Eleanor was unable to leave. Rogers tells him that they need to get to Nassau as fast as possible and cannot afford to tow the sloop along. Despite his protests, Rogers tells Kendrick that he is to take the Lion and deliver all 42 pirates to the governor of Port Royal. Kendrick then takes a small crew over to the Lion. He tells the pirates that there will be some token number of them he will have to give to the governor of Port Royal, but by no means are all of the pirates going there. He says they owe the redcoats a fight because the soldiers are stuck on the sloop guarding them instead of avenging Captain Berringer. He tells Rackham to choose a member of the crew to fight Mr. Milton. Rackham balks, but concedes when Kendrick threatens to pit Anne Bonny against Milton. Rackham names Carver, who puts up a fight but is brutally killed once Milton is given a large hammer. After about a dozen men fall before Milton, Bonny has Rackham stay silent so she will be unshackled to fight Milton. After sustaining blow after blow, she gains hold of shards of glass and stabs Milton and then Kendrick, grabbing his keys and throwing them to the pirates. The pirates soon overrun the few redcoats and one pirate restrains Kendrick from behind while another stabs him with his own cutlass. Gallery Lion Redcoat crew.jpeg Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Navy members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Lieutenants